1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interventional fluoroscopy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cryothermal energy ablation via balloon catheter is a promising procedure for treating paroxysmal atrial fibrillation by means of pulmonary vein isolation (PVI). However, to improve the ablation success and minimize procedure time, it is critical to assess the balloon position as well as assess how much contact and pressure exist between the balloon and anatomy.